Worlds
This article should be a list of all worlds, media series, and 'verses approved for play, directly referenced, or otherwise encountered within the context of the Unimerge. Unimediated Verses: these are directly accessible from the Crossroads, or the world of the Unimedium itself. *Homestuck *Undertale *Kingdom Hearts (including Disney worlds not normally shown in KH) *Touhou *Dragonball *Stellax *An extraversal location known as the Time Rift, which is only accessible to certain people or in certain areas under special circumstances where it overlaps with alternate timelines. Approved but Not Unimediated: These universes are directly approved and have channels, but are not directly accessible through the Unimedium's existing array of portals (yet). *Formerly Dragonball (now directly accessible) *The Sea of Fragments, overarching 'verse of Umineko (apparently through a hole in the floor or possibly metaphysics rather than a normal bridge). Status is ambiguous: while there is a channel for the area in the Unimedium where one could go there, its channel set hasn't been made at the time of posting this list. Unimediated but Not Approved: These universes are already formally bridged, but the bridges are not clearly usable or accessible for some reason. *A number of unlisted Stellar Bridges which may or may not be normally visible/accessible: Firebrand was seen walking down one (possibly to his homeworld, or where the engineers of the Unimedium live). *An unnamed world behind the Broken Bridge, with 'anchors of existence' hidden inside planetary cores. Created by Firebrand initially as a game before being connected to the Unimedium, and implied to hold several of his creations. This is apparently not Firebrand's actual homeworld (unspecified, but possibly Starcraft), which may be accessible elsewhere. Indirectly Approved: Locations approved due to presence of items, abilities, or other content, but are not directly accessible as channels and not clearly connected to the Unimedium directly. If possible, please list what items are implying this setting. *Star Wars (a lightsaber hilt was bought at an IKEA for $300 by MK-IIIDR, and appears to function as a legitimate lightsaber rather than a toy. The series was also directly referenced.) *Elements: the Game (Janet's summoning abilities) *Type Moon, or at least Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Grand Order (Janet's summoning abilities and the creation of a Holy Grail, as well as part of the principles of Ninus' existence) *The united 'verse of Ice-Pick Lodge's games, including at least Turgor (Ninus' generative abilities and spellcards) *StarCraft (Firebrand uses tactical nukes and Protoss equipment.) *Star Trek (Janet's backstory was that she was created due to the existence of Star Trek creating an archetypal fanfiction from which emerged the archetype Mary Sue in full) Status Unclear: These worlds are simply unclear as to what exactly they're supposed to be in-universe. *Replay Value: normally a derivative of Homestuck, it was discussed at some point that Janet may have been recognized as a character on Iael and Friends, a horrorterror infomercial anime that appears only in the Replay Value version of Homestuck. Additionally, it would make Homestuck characters drastically easier to use as well as provide a concrete aspect interpretation framework lacked by the original series. *Or Something Like That: a chaotic untranslatable thing from which Iael and Friends is based on and Janet was implied to hail from. *At least one world that is close enough but not exactly 1:1 with our reality to possess all of the media required for some 'verses to be recognizable beforehand and locations like an IKEA that sells lightsabers to exist. Likely candidates include: a Kingdom Hearts world (Disney owns Star Wars now, right? And Enchanted is a Disney movie, which possesses a NYC which is close to this reality, which has an IKEA in Brooklyn), the Touhou Outside World (close to our reality but with slightly more directly provable magic), Seihou (similar to the Outside World but in the future and accessible from Gensokyo, e.g. lightsabers could have been invented because humanity has fantasized about it), the Homestuck civilization (similar to Earth but with access to Sburb technology like alchemiters which could make lightsabers), or some other place. Category:Setting